


Cooper Coupons

by Sssyzygy1



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sssyzygy1/pseuds/Sssyzygy1
Summary: ONE-SHOT:   SHAMYFollowing Amy's birthday, Sheldon struggles  not only with what gift to get Amy for Christmas, but also with his desire for a more intimate relationship. Sexy, a little silly, and totally my take on Sheldon Lee Cooper and his feelings for one Amy Farrah Fowler.  Christmas presents abound!  :)Think of this as a little Christmas in late June (almost July)  present for the Shamy fandom.I do not own any themes or characters for TBBT.
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Amy Farrah Fowler
Kudos: 24





	Cooper Coupons

His heart was beating hard against his ribs. He was certain she could hear it, and as his hands slid the thin fabric up and over her head, her skin quivered beneath his touch. Leaning in, closing the small gap between them, his lips touched hers. Always so soft, he thought briefly, as his tongue glazed her bottom lip, seeking entry. When he felt the tip of her tongue slip against his, there was an audible intake of breath, and her hand rose up to the edge of his neck, where her fingers danced through his hair. Now it was his turn to quiver, as he gently laid her down beneath him. His hands sought the warmth and weight of her creamy breasts, as his body fit itself tight against hers. His lips whispered over the hollow of her throat and he heard her moan. His hips moved forward ever so slightly, pressing her yielding body deeply into the mattress....

“Sheldon!“ Leonard called while knocking loudly on the door to Sheldon’s bedroom. Sheldon bolted up, sweaty and startled. Leonard’s voice was muffled through the door. “Ready buddy? We’ve got to get going if you want me to take you to the mall for Amy’s present.“

“I’m, I’m up, give me fifteen minutes.” Sheldon grumbled, his voice more gravelly than usual. He dragged himself from the dream, knowing how closely it paralleled Amy’s birthday last week. Her skin was soft and warm, and since they had shared coitus he couldn’t seem to concentrate. His eidetic memory was swarmed with sensual images from the experience at the most inappropriate of times: at the comic book store, at work, in his spot (gulp) and in the shower where he’d succumbed to a session of shameful self-abuse.

But he must stick to his word, he thought, as he routinely completed his morning ablutions. He had told her they would have coitus again at her next birthday. Coitus? That word just didn’t seem enough to describe all they had done. He knew it was more. He knew the act had been one of love. And now, he reminded himself, they wouldn’t share that beautiful physical manifestation of their love for another 352 days. He wasn’t a liar after all. Just keep telling yourself that, Cooper. You lied to her, you lied to yourself. And for what? To maintain some sense of control? You’ve been lying for years and suppressing this unconquerable thirst you have for her. You’re supposed to be above your base urges, but nearly from the moment you met her she was your exception. And now, instead of being above your hindbrain, your urges are ruling you. You want her. Your need for her is nearly eating you alive.

Maybe you should tell her? Maybe she doesn’t want to wait either? Or maybe she does. He worried that she wasn’t as satisfied as he thought. She hasn’t even once hinted at wanting to be that close again. She hasn’t suggested he stay, even though he has lingered in her apartment past his bedtime more than once, hoping. Even during their deliciously tantalizing make-out sessions she hasn't even suggested they take things further. Maybe he hadn’t been enough? Maybe, just maybe, he had failed to please her. if he were honest, he was afraid to know the truth. His own truth was clear though: she had been more than he ever expected. Everything inside of him was calling him to claim her once again as his.

And now it was nearly Christmas. He must find the perfect gift. How could he get her anything that would compare to her birthday gift? Maybe his problem was the solution? Could he give the the same gift, this love-making? Or was that self-serving? Universe knows he wanted to: but somehow that seemed too selfish, even for him. He couldn’t gift her with his body, it was already hers, after all. He tied his shoes just as Leonard came to stand in the doorway. He stood, moving slowly, deep in the zone. Maybe the mall would give him ideas.

**xxxxxx**

The mall had yielded no results. He hadn’t found anything that was special enough for his vixen. Worse, he had been waiting for Leonard at the Auntie Anne’s, which was unfortunately situated right in front of Victoria’s Secret. Looking at all that lingerie has his imagination running wild with images of his Amy in that satiny, emerald green number. His heart was pounding, and he could literally feel his blood pressure rising by the second as he imagined getting her out of said emerald number and what he would do with her when Leonard walked up beside him. Control Cooper, control, he derided himself.

“Sheldon, are you ok? You seem out of breath? And kinda out of it? You feeling ok buddy? You’re not getting sick, I hope?” Leonard asked, joining him.

“I’m, I’m fine Leonard,” he stuttered, “I’m just fine.” Did he sound like he was lying? God!

“Did you find anything? I got Penny these earrings. I think she’ll love them.“ Leonard proudly displayed a pair of dangly earrings, riddled with brightly colored amethysts.

“I’m sure Penny will enjoy them. Just as I postulated, there’s nothing in this mall that will suit Amy’s clever mind and sassy nature. What a waste of time!” Sheldon lamented. He and Leonard walked slowly toward the car.

What could he get Amy? She had once lamented that she deserved romance, and now, more than ever since that terrible time apart, he wanted to give her everything she deserved. But for the life of him, he couldn’t think of anything romantic. Why was this so hard? Instead of romance, most of his thoughts slipped into prurient fantasies. Not everything was sexual, of course. There was the deep, abiding longing that was more than sex, with which he had become accustomed. He wanted to please her. He wanted her with him all the time, sparking his interest in the social sciences, or playing a rousing game of Counter-Factuals. Everything was better when she was near him. Condemning himself, Sheldon knew this was all his fault. Lately, if he had only paid closer attention to the words she had spoken rather than the shape and color of her lips, he might have some small clue what to get her.

Leonard’s voice cut through his thoughts once more. “Amy should be at our apartment in a couple hours right? And I know you like to be home long enough to prepare for your evening. Anything planned? She’ll be staying over tonight, huh? I can stay at Penny’s apartment,“ he offered.

Sheldon gulped thinking of Amy in his bed. How he wanted to wake up to her after a torrid night of love making! She would be asleep, her head on his pillow and her eyelashes spread beautifully over her cheekbones. He sighed and shook his head a bit sadly, but he knew Leonard would take it as a denial. “Why would she stay the night? Of course not, Leonard.”

As Leonard started the car, he glanced over at Sheldon. “But, last week- your gift - Penny told me about it. Everyone knows. There’s no need to be embarrassed or deny that you two are intimate now.”

So much for their non-disclosure agreement! Sheldon flushed, “Leonard! I’m not denying anything! And I’m certainly not embarrassed. It’s practically expected that a pair-bonded couple like Amy and I would be intimate. But we are different. Ours is more than a series of meaningless, physically-satisfying encounters. We have a relationship of the mind that cannot be surpassed. Our connection is beyond ordinary. And that was her birthday gift, not a reoccurring circumstance. It’s also, quite frankly, none of your business what Amy and I do- or do not do- with our date-nights. Until I give you the written notice, in advance, that Amy will be in our apartment overnight, required by the roommate agreement, there is no need to stay at Penny’s- unless that is your preference, of course. Amy will leave at 10 as usual.” Even as the words left his mouth, his mind was arguing his logic: It was all great shouting; I don’t want her to go! I want her to stay!

“Um,ok buddy, if you say so. What about Amy? Is that what she wants too?”

“Of course. Why? Has she said something different to Penny, or Bernadette, or you? Is she wanting more? Is she unhappy?!” Sheldon sounded desperate, even to his own ears. Maybe Amy wanted more after all!?

“No Sheldon, she didn’t say anything. Don’t worry, she’s happy, as far as I know. And it’s clear to all of us that you two are smitten.”

Sheldon tried to hide his disappointment in a face of derision. “Ridiculous word: smitten. Be serious, Leonard. We are as we always have been.” Leonard nodded, and let the subject drop. I’m a helluva lot more than smitten, he thought grimly, she owns me: mind, body and soul. What did he have to do to get her to stay?

Sheldon was glad for the silence that fell over the remaining car ride. His thoughts drifted toward the evening. He planned to make tonight special. He had made his sour dough bread, (Amy loves his sour dough bread) and was fixing Tuscan chicken and vegetables to go along with the hunks of the bread, with butter. He smiled knowing this was a hearty meal that Amy would enjoy. He had even purchased a white Riesling wine that he thought might go well. Amy was having a rough week and her study wasn’t going as planned. He wanted tonight to be relaxing.

He thought that they would follow the meal with a movie, maybe a cuddle on the couch. He’d made brownies for dessert. (He couldn’t wait to taste them on her lips). He had even purchased some candles. He thought he could lower the lights, maybe snuggle her in close. If one thing led to the other maybe she would suggest a sleepover. He smiled at the thought of playing a little hard to get, but ultimately acquiescing to her suggestion, and letting her lead him to his bedroom. Once there he could pull her flush against him, maybe play a little music, sway a bit together, dancing. He’d let his kisses heat her skin. And his hands could slowly unbutton her cardigan, and then, her shirt. He’d set both aside and look upon the lovely lift of the curve of her breast over the cup of her bra. He’d take his fingertip and just barely stroke the silken skin until she shivered and whispered his name…

Sheldon had to shake his head hard to pull himself from the daydream as Leonard pulled into their spot at the building. Sheldon bounded out of the car and didn’t wait for Leonard as he rushed up the stairs and into the apartment. He definitely didn’t need his friend to see his arousal. This had to stop. This was humiliating. He was a scientist, a physicist for crying out loud! He couldn’t go on this way. He had to bank his desire.

But his need for Amy was growing by the hour. His eidetic memory had always been a blessing, but this? This was more like a curse. The images of her body covered in that slight sheen of sweat, her skin- rosy all over, and the arching of her body as she was overcome with pleasure. Balderdash! If he kept up this line of thought Amy wouldn’t make it two feet into the door before he was throwing himself at her, desperate to ravish her. He couldn’t just take her like an animal, no matter the spark the image of taking her against the door ignited in the pleasure center of his brain. She was a lady. His lady, he reminded himself. “Geez, Cooper, you’re better than this,” he mumbled aloud as he pulled the chicken from the refrigerator to prepare the meal for her arrival.

Tonight was just a date, like any other date-night. They would eat, they would watch a movie and discuss it. He would kiss her, and she would go back to her apartment, just like always. Nothing has changed. Except, Sheldon knew everything had changed. He wanted her home, with him.

**xxxxxx**

A few days later and Christmas was nearly upon them. Amy had still not pursued him for additional intimacy. On the evening of their last date he had set the stage as best he could. She had kissed him passionately, and he had been just as ardent in the return of his affections. He had given her every opportunity to advance to the bedroom. Yet, in the end she had pulled away, indicated she had to go, and stood to leave. He’d walked her to the door, kissing her once more, and said goodnight. She didn’t seem cold. She wasn’t pulling away or distant in any way, but she did not ask for more.

His nerves were shot. Sleep had eluded him since the night of her birthday. He was just going to have to ask her. A good scientist ferrets out what he needs to know to pursue the study further and make advancement. And Sheldon Cooper certainly wanted to pursue the study of Amy’s curves once again. Practice did make perfect after all, and only repeat studies were accepted as fact. He was prepared to offer her a scientific argument for continued intimacy, if necessary. If she were unsatisfied, she’d need only say so, and he would research and implement different techniques to pleasure her further. After all, he could certainly follow instructions. Whatever was needed he would learn. He excelled at everything, and bringing her pleasure - which in turn would bring him pleasure- was no exception.

Frustrated beyond measure, Sheldon reached for his phone. His mind made up, he couldn’t wait another minute to speak with her. He briefly looked at the time: 2 AM. He had better just send a text.

_Were you unsatisfied with your birthday gift? Should I have chosen the wool festival instead?_

He waited a moment with baited breath, hoping that she would be awake and reply. After several moments his phone buzzed. Yes! She was awake.

_Of course I was satisfied, more than satisfied, Sheldon. What made you think otherwise?_

_Well you haven’t seemed interested In further intimacy. Based on your previous desire I thought perhaps the gift wasn’t what you expected._

_Sheldon it was the most romantic night of my life. I love you, and I always desire you._

_I desire you too, in every way._

_You do?_

_Yes Amy, I love you. I shared that monumental moment with you, and it was far more enjoyable than I anticipated._

_Yes, it was even better than I could have imagined. I look forward to being intimate again on my next birthday, you said._

So she wasn’t unsatisfied. She wanted him again too, yes! He didn’t want to wait until her next birthday. He thought a little flirting might be in order.

_What if, at Christmas, you received a similar gift? Would you find that agreeable or would you be ... disappointed?_

_I could never be disappointed with any gift you give to me, Sheldon. But I want you to know that I don’t expect a present. I know you don’t like Christmas, and I don’t want you to feel obligated or pressured in anyway._

So that was it! Amy thought he didn’t want more intimacy because he had said those silly words in the midst of his pleasure. He was only trying to assure her, at the time, that intimacy would never be a one-time occurrence. But she, as always, was thinking of him and she didn’t want him to panic or be overwhelmed. He couldn’t love her anymore than he did at this realization.

_Thank you, Amy for always loving me and being understanding. I had better sleep now. I love you._

Setting his phone aside, Sheldon rolled over and smiled devilishly. He knew exactly what he would get Amy this year, and with this gift? He would get what he wanted, too.

**xxxxxx**

Finally everyone had left Apartment 4A. Not that Sheldon was complaining, it had turned out to be a very pleasant Christmas, in great company. The whole gang, plus Stuart and Bert, had attended. Everyone had been cheerful. There had been games and carols, laughter and wassail. The food: buttered Cornish hens, with a savory sage dressing, Yukon-gold mashed potatoes, spinach squares, green bean casserole, candied carrots and more - prepared by Amy, Raj and Bernadette- had been spectacular. The dessert, surprisingly supplied by Bert, had been truly sinful: seven layer fudge decadence with a chocolate ganache, and a caramel pecan pie. Sheldon had over-indulged and had both. Making merry, indeed, he thought.

When Penny and Leonard had stumbled across the hall, he looked up to see Amy just tidying away the last of the pie, looking simply lovely. He knew he would see that picture of her, looking so domestic and serene in his kitchen, in his memory forever. She was lighthearted, and so happy. He loved her. She was everything, His Amy, and he loved her with all that he was: with her, even Christmas could be magical and joyful again.

“Looks like everything is all cleaned up. Everything in it’s place just like you like it Sheldon.“ Amy advised, looking over at him with a gentle smile. “It was a lovely Christmas with our friends, wasn’t it?” she asked.

Her bright smile was contagious, and his lips turned up happily. “Yes, it was lovely. Come,” he motioned to her, “Sit with me for a moment.” He patted the space next to his spot. She moved toward him, willing to rest a bit before she headed home to her solitary space.

“How was your Christmas, Sheldon ?” She asked him. He shifted beside her and brought her closer to his side. He reached for his phone and lowered the lights with his app- he sure loved technology! He looked over at her, and her eyes reflected the colors of the Christmas lights on the tree. He was mesmerized for a moment. “Sheldon? Are you ok? Did you enjoy Christmas?”

Roused from his thoughts, he answered her earnestly, “All my moments with you are excellent, Amy. Yes, I thoroughly enjoyed myself.” He glanced over his shoulder at the tree. “It looks like all the presents were exchanged.“ Amy looked back toward the tree as well, before making eye contact with Sheldon once more.

“Yes. Oh, wasn’t that present that Raj got Emily so romantic?” Amy sighed and leaned back into the crook of his arm.

Amy’s sigh was filled with romantic longing. It was now or never. “Amy, I think there’s something else under that tree.” He stood, reaching for her hand. She took it and her fingers easily looped through his as he led her over to the tree. He sat on the floor, and brought her down to the floor with him.

“I don’t see anything, Sheldon.”

“I do. I see it under the tree. He reached for the small gift, hidden between two branches. There was also a larger box, pushed deep under the tree. Both were beautifully wrapped in deep green and red shiny paper with big coordinating bows.“Look, they are for you.” She smiled, her eyes lighting up. “Amy, there’s something I need to say before I give you these presents. One is a bit silly, the other, quite serious. It’s very important to me that you understand that regarding both gifts there is no need for reciprocity and I do not in any way want you to feel obligated to accept either gift.”

“Sheldon, don’t be...” but he held up his hand and took both of hers into his.

“Let me get this out. Amy, you are the most beautiful, mesmerizing creature I have ever known. From the first moment in that copy shop I felt a kinship with you- stronger than I have with anyone. One look into your eyes and I felt strangely moved in a way I’d never intended to feel- ever. My heart was yours nearly immediately. I could never face a lifetime without knowing you were here beside me. I love you to Alpha Centauri and back, and no matter what universe in which we exist, wherever you are, there I will be.” He chanced a glance at her, and found her eyes glistening with unshed tears. “In your eyes I see all the stars in the universe. More, I need you, quite desperately.” With that he handed her the smallest box. “Open it.”

She took the small package into her hands and pulled the bow, unwrapping it. She slowly and surely pulled aside the paper. She opened the lid and looked down into the box. In it lay a key, on a keychain that had the chemical formula for phenylethylamine, the chemical in the brain that produces feelings of love. She smiled and pulled the key from the box. She looked at him quizzically.

“I want you here, with me, all the time.” he whispered, the fear rising to his throat. He was terrified now, that he was moving too fast. But his love and his need for her was too great to ignore. To not have her with him, by his side, In his arms, in his sight, in his bed every night was an Herculean task beyond his ability to control. Would she understand his desperation for her? Her eyes looked into his, still wondering.

“Sheldon? What do you mean?” She was going to make him say it, to make him ask. That woman! She always made him ask her so plainly when he knew she understood!!! Oh, he knew how to answer! He would show her! He could be romantic, and silly, after all.

“Amy, I would like to change the paradigm of our relationship. With the understanding that everything changes, physically and otherwise, I would like to no longer categorize you as not my girlfriend, who lives with me.”

She broke into a grin. “Now try that without the quadruple negative.”

“Fine,” he sighed loudly, “Amy, will you move in with me, and live with me, so that I can wake up with you beside me everyday?”

“Yes!” She squealed and launched herself into his arms. “I love you, Sheldon, I love you so much!” He wrapped his arms around her and then pulled back just enough to kiss her happily . The kiss got deeper and deeper and he found the need rising quickly. “But Sheldon, what about my birthday?” She looked down shyly. He shook his head lightly.

He placed his forehead against hers, “Stay tonight?” he entreated softly. Understanding, she simply nodded and kissed him gently again. Just as his hands fisted in her hair he remembered the other present. Breaking their kiss he said, “Oh!” His devilish grin broke out over his face. He tucked a hair behind her ear, “I have another gift for you.” He waggled his eyebrows at her, and lowered his voice flirtatiously, “It’s little bit naughty.” He reached down for the gift at his feet and handed it to her. She opened it, and inside lay the green, satiny lingerie he’d seen her wearing in his imagination, while standing outside Victoria’s Secret.

She gave a little noise that sounded a bit like “hoo”, and when her fingers lifted it from the box and he saw her delicately run her fingertips over the soft material, just the way he imagined his own fingers running over her body, he shivered. “I saw this at a shop in the mall. I, um, couldn’t stop picturing you in it. Could you, maybe, put it on so that I could get you out of it?” He voice broke off gruffly at the end of his question, and she made a tiny gasp. She looked up and he knew she could see his desperate longing for her in his eyes. She smiled coyly. She reached for the envelope nestled inside the box.

“And what’s this, Dr. Cooper?” He couldn’t contain himself anymore and yanked her into his lap and kissed her hard. She nearly dropped the envelope.

It took everything in him to interrupt their kiss, “Go ahead and look.”

She ripped open the envelope and pulled out a book of laminated, perforated pages. She looked them over, bewildered. He placed his hands over hers and opened the first page revealing the heading. He read it allowed, looking at her with bright curious eyes. “Cooper Coupons: the After Dark Edition.” He winked after her. “You’ll find these don’t have any expiration dates, and can be used as often as you wish,” he continued, his cheeks reddening.

“Oh…. and what do we have here? “ She practically purred as she flipped through them carelessly. “Oh! This one! Redeeming!” They laughed as she stood, grabbed his hand, and dragged him to his feet. She kissed him sensually, nipping his bottom lip gently with her teeth. He groaned. “Now, Dr. Cooper, I’m going to go into your room. Wait two minutes, and then join me.” She cooed, “Then? You get to unwrap your present.” She kissed him teasingly once more and slipped from his grasp, leaving him panting. After about 90 seconds he could wait no longer. He practically ran to his room and burst through the door. He stopped short, all but drooling. She was a vision in the green nightie. Her creamy thighs beckoned, and upon her perfect breasts sat a bright red bow.

“Well, Merry Christmas to me.” He moaned as he pulled her into his arms.

**xxxxxxx**

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! I love all things Big Bang, but the Shamy relationship is my favorite. Should I write more stories? It's hard to stop once you start. :)


End file.
